Lazos inquebrantables
by SirenaMisty
Summary: La vida te tiene ligado a muchas personas, algunas son pasajeras, otras te marcan la dirección del camino... pero solo hay una persona a la que estas destinado. Ese ser que complementa tu vida tan perfectamente como si fueran uno solo. Ash no lo sabía hasta que durante su viaje en Kalos una señora les cuenta una simpática historia.


_**Bueno, este es el primer aporte a este nuevo aniversario del Pokéshipping Day, o de la salida de Misty de la serie... Doce años ya... Pero aquí seguimos en la lucha ;)**_

_**Tenía ganas de hacer esta historia hace tiempo esta historia pero no encontraba las palabras justas, cuando Valeria Grayson hizo su fic del Hilo Rojo recordé la idea y gracias a mi neko Aaron, que de la nada me tiró la frase que me faltaba, lo pude hacer... **_

_**Espero que les agrade ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Lazos Inquebrantables~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Misty:<em>

_Lo sé, esto es totalmente ridículo, puesto que con solo levantar la mirada de esta hoja vas a estar viéndome, seguramente moviendo las manos como un loco y tratando de que nuestras miradas no se encuentren. Discúlpame por esto, pero es que no he encontrado mejor forma de poder decirte claramente esto._

_Primero que nada, ésta es la hoja numero veintitrés que escribo y la primera que no termina en mi cesto de basura, así que estamos bien… creo._

_Segundo, ¿Crees en el destino de las personas? Ese mismo que va atado al famoso hilo rojo que puede enredarse, estirarse y aun así no es capaz de romperse. _

_Durante mi último viaje escuché mucho sobre él, de cómo existe la vieja creencia de que antes las personas tenían cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, una cabeza y un corazón; que al momento de separarse, quedaron dos seres vivos con medio corazón y medio cerebro atados por un lazo rojo para asegurarse de que éstas dos partes se volvieran a unir en algún momento. _

_Mientras nos explicaban las creencias y todas esas cosas, me puse a pensar. ¡Oh sí, Ash Ketchum es capaz de pensar! ¡Y no te rías de esto!"_

Pero la chica no pudo evitar reírse por la acotación.

—¡Te dije que no te rías! —protestó Ash con los brazos en alto. Misty negó con la cabeza y sacudió el papel para seguir leyendo.

"_Fue mientras nos narraban una historia, que Serena -mi compañera de viaje- preguntó si aquel lazo rojo era capaz de unir a personas desde que eran muy jóvenes. La señora le sonrió y le dijo que las personas desde que nacen están unidas a otra persona, aún cuando esa otra no nace todavía. Que no hay un momento determinado para encontrarse, pueden conocerse desde muy pequeños, como de niños o como adultos. Que el destino sabe ponernos a las personas justas en el momento preciso y que solo habría que saber identificar cuál es el hilo rojo y cuál el hilo azul._

_¿Sabías que también existe un hilo azul? Es un hilo que te ata a otras personas momentáneamente, ya sean parejas o amigos que formaran parte de tu vida por un largo periodo, al igual que el hilo rojo, éste puede enredarse o estirarse pero es más frágil y puede romperse._

_Ok, ya estoy desviándome del tema principal, bien, como te decía anteriormente, estaba pensando en todo eso y entonces me di cuenta de algo que quizás siempre supe pero me negaba a ver._

_¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en nuestra amistad? Digo, no fuimos muy amables con el otro al inicio. Pero aun así te debía mi vida. Que casi sin darnos cuenta nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. ¿Tú te habías dado cuenta en aquel entonces de eso? De cómo había ocasiones que pensábamos igual, que actuábamos igual, incluso que parecíamos sentir lo mismo. Que por ocasiones actuábamos como si fuéramos una sola persona o como una mente y un corazón en dos cuerpos diferentes._

_Y ahí fue cuando le sonreí a la señora y le hice una pregunta: 'Cuando encuentras a esa persona a la que el destino te tiene destinado, ¿sientes que no necesitas palabras para hablar con ella, que no necesitas más que confiar en la otra persona y las cosas saldrán bien?'_

_La mujer se me acercó y me miró fijamente, luego me sonrió y me dijo 'Veo que entre tantos hilos azules que tienes en tu dedo, al fin has descubierto cual es el rojo'_

_Solo sonreí para afirmar sus palabras._

_Cuando salimos de ahí, los chicos me miraron bastantes sorprendido por mi pregunta, ya que hace un par de meses atrás le había dicho que no estaba ni ahí con pensar en novias y esas cosas._

_Tú sabes que los Pokémon son mi meta número uno porque también lo son para ti. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Hasta eso compartimos! _

_Misty yo… realmente siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo esto._

_De que desde que me sacaste de ese río al inicio de mi viaje, he tenido a mi otra mitad conmigo todo ese tiempo. Que por eso me dolió nuestra separación, y me dejó con una sensación de vacío y de ansiedad por viajar sin parar…_ "

—Ash —Misty bajó la hoja sin ser capaz de seguir leyendo, su corazón latía como si recién hubiera terminado una rutina de natación. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle Ash?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mencionado abrazando a Pikachu, el roedor lo miró notando como las mejillas de su entrenador se tornaban rojas mientras su mirada era ocultada por la visera blanca de su gorra.

—Esto significa que… —Misty lo miró con una mueca, Ash buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó un lazo rojo, tomó la mano izquierda de Misty y le pasó el meñique por un pequeño lazo que tenía en la punta, él también hizo lo mismo en su mano izquierda con el otro extremo del lazo— Ash…

—Esto es así, dicen que este mismo lazo nos tiene unidos —le contó pero terminó levantando la vista hacia los ojos verdeazulados de su amiga—, atados desde el dedo meñique porque es el dedo que está conectado al corazón. Aunque es invisible, la mente y el corazón son capaces de reconocer a su otra parte.

Y Ash lo consiguió, en ese momento Misty se quedó paralizada por aquellas palabras tan decididas de su amigo. No eran fantasías de ella, Ash estaba ahí diciéndole que ellos están destinados a estar juntos.

—Cuando nos separamos hace un tiempo atrás —Ash se alejó hasta que el lazo rojo se extendió, luego empezó a enroscarlo en su mano mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Misty—, ya te había dicho que estábamos destinados a conocernos y a hacernos amigos —cuando quedó junto a ella una vez más le sonrió—, y pues, creo que también estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—Ash —Misty lo abrazó con el brazo derecho y sonrió feliz de aquellas palabras.

—Sé que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, que aun somos jóvenes pero —se separó de ella con una enorme sonrisa— quería que supieras que siempre te tengo presente aun en los más lejanos de los lugares.

—Lo sé Ash —afirmó también con una sonrisa—, pero créeme que te agradezco esta interrupción a tu viaje solo para decirme esto. Yo también creo que eres el otro extremo de mi lazo —levantó la mano izquierda enseñándole aquel lazo que le puso en el meñique con la cabeza —. Siempre lo he creído y aunque me había dado cuenta de lo que significas para mí hace un tiempo atrás, nunca esperé recibir estas palabras de tu parte Ash.

—¿Crees que seremos capaces de soportar el tiempo para poder estar juntos? —preguntó algo nervioso y Misty comprendió por fin porque la desesperación de Ash porque leyera esa carta en cuanto cruzo la puerta del gimnasio.

—Sabes que este lazo es indestructible —le afirmó Misty mirando su mano izquierda—, además yo no me iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí trabajando en conseguir la perfección con mis pokémon y esperando porque cumplas tus metas. Porque uno de mis mayores anhelos es verte triunfar.

—Misty…

—Te quiero Ash Ketchum —le confesó cerrando los ojos sonriéndole—, y si este sentimiento no ha cambiado con el tiempo que ha pasado, ahora que sé que me correspondes, ya no lo hará.

—¡Gracias! —dijo emocionado.

—¡De nada! —le guiñó el ojo derecho con una media sonrisa—. No te preocupes por el tiempo, ve y termina de cumplir tus metas… que después tenemos todo el tiempo para nosotros.


End file.
